


Arcadia

by keith_koganey



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dragons, Gamer squad, M/M, Missions, Students, Team, Video & Computer Games, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keith_koganey/pseuds/keith_koganey
Summary: Keith gets really bored, waiting for his brother to come home from his date. Surfing through the internet, he finds a new game which was released just a few days ago. The last time he touched his virtual reality glasses was before he started college. He decides to give this one a try.He never would have guessed to get hooked to it.





	1. The virtual world of Arcadia

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr page is @keiththered , you can check out the drawings I make for this fic or other Voltron related drawings if you’d like!
> 
> ————————  
> Keith talks to the mysterious guy and finally gets to play...

It has been more than three hours since Shiro went out with Matt.

 

Keith was sitting there, watching one of his favorite youtubers' video for at least the fifth time. It was safe to say that he was bored out of his mind. His chips eaten ages ago, tiny bit of internet left on his phone for him to check his messages one more time... He looked at the clock: 11 pm. He sighed and got up. Shiro was staying the night at him again from the looks of it. He clicked on another video and started watching. Dropping out of college really wasn't as smart as he thought it would be. He would have at least had **_something_** to study for in this agonizingly slow night. He was about the close the tab when an ad that is a bit interesting appeared. At first, it looked like another pointless ad that pops up in between the videos but it seemed interesting enough so he didn't close it.

 

Oh god, what had his life turned into?

 

It looked like a fantasy/adventure game in virtual reality. Looked cool enough. Actually, it looked like a new invention.

 

He was very interested now.

 

He searched for a way to download it to his computer and finally found a site after twenty minutes. He tapped and logged in once the small terrain icon popped up on his computer, meaning the app was installed. The opening music had a nice rhythm  to it so he made sure to upload it to his playlist before clicking on the main menu. He took his virtual reality glasses from te drawer in the very edge of his room and settled in on his desk. He connected everthing necessary including his dark red headphones with red LED light on it and opened all of them at once. The character making was really detailed. He looked at the character jobs and tapped on the "front fighters" section, choosing the alien warrior without a doubt. It was cool to be able to play as half breeds unlike some games where you can only choose between two or three different characters.

 

He started making his outfit. A collered sleeveless shirt alongside a leather jacket with cool amblems on top of it and definitely some boots. He chose his weapon and the magical element which was mandatory. Choosing fire was not even a question for him. After he made sure he got everything he wanted, je wrote his name.

 

"red.lion"

 

It was from his favorite show, okay? You shouldn't be a surprised anymore since all of his accounts were either his name or a reference to Voltron. 

 

Anyways, he joined the lobby and started waiting to go into the server. In this game, everybody got in the same server. Or that's what Keith had read on its wiki. Just as he sat down to gaze at a few of the people that were here already, a voice came. The guy seemed really excited, too excited even.

 

"Welcome to Arcadia, noob!"

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. blue_sHOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets to meet other members and finally joins the server.

"Welcome to Arcadia, noob!"

 

The guy sat down next to him, not even asking if he was comfortable or not. He seemed really happy. Probably from playing he game but he couldn't be sure. Who would be  _ **this**_ happy to wait in the lobby by themselves? He seemed so friendly and open. Exactly the kind of person he hated. The guy waited for him to answer or say something that showed the fact that he was listening but being the silent guy he is, he just kept looking around completely unfazed. The guy huffed beside him and poked him to make sure he was an actual player and not some kind of AI. Keith had enough of this guy already. He was getting into his personal space and kept pushing his boundries even when he gave so many signs, clearly saying "leave". He finally turned to give a piece of his mind and that's when he saw the guy for the first time.

 

He seemed to be a wizard fighter with the element of water. The accents of shiny blues in his white, gray and blue outfit was a sign enough, saying he wasn't new to VR and played this kind of games before. Did he have a cape too? He was pouting a little bit from the lack of talking earlier but his mouth curved up when he saw Keith looking at him. He wasn't really ugly. Maybe not his type personnaly but...

 

"Finally! I was a bit worried that your internet was just as bad as your hairstyle."

 

And all of the posivite thoughts of the guy disappeared.

 

"There is nothing wrong with my hair..!" He spitted back quickly while holding his longer strands at the back of his head like an insecure..

 

Sorry, he is NOT insecure.

 

The guy laughed loudly. It really wasn't funny to mock a hairstyle as the first phrase of an interaction. He stopped laughing and finally had the mind to make a normal introduction. "I'm blue_sHOT. I've been waiting for like 10 minutes before you came in." He took Keith's hand and shook it enthusiatically. "I've been playing this game for a week, my friends are going to join in a few minutes later so I'm waiting them her." Keith just nodded, seriously not interested. He didn't try to be a part of the conversation, he just listened and prayed for it to be over as Blue talked about his levels and bronze medals in the game.

 

He told him all about his two friends named Pidge and Hunk who were about to join in on the game. He told him how smart they were and how he definitely knew which character they would choose when they get in. Keith finally felt like he didn't want to get more information about the life of this guy and his friends so he got up and said "Well, that's great but I want to play the game now. Bye."He was quick on his words and had a sarcastic voice even if he didn't mean to be  ** _that_** hard on the guy. He met with these kind of people before and he was sure he will later. He just didn't want to get involved to their adventures and whatever they wanted to do later on. He went to the door and clicked through it, still hearing the guy talking about how he didn't tell him "how to play the game" or something. The loading screen popped up and he waited for a few more seconds so the terrain would succesfully load and to see the characters.

 

The world in here seemed bizarre but really well made. It was probably the most realistic game world he had ever seen, considering this was a VR game so it was harder to make. Probably. He walked around, hitting something from the real world, his table. He really had to get one of those wireless VR glasses for this if he wanted to roam around freely He found some motels and a few apartments near so he decided to check them out and if they were just decorations or something actually usable. Just as he was about to get in, his phone started ringing and since his computer and phone were connected, the game froze as well. He grunted as he took his glasses out to answer the phone call.

 

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to stay at Matt's house tonight." 

 

He grunted once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith’s usual night..  
> ———————————-  
> I’m sorry guys, I didn’t really have an inspiration to write lately and It really has been so long. I’m open for ideas as always. You can find me on Instagram:@keith.koganey  
> And on  
> Tumblr:@keiththered

He closed the game which was rudely interrupted mere seconds ago and went to bed. He made sure to save his point so he would be able to continue from the same place the next time.

If there would be a next time of course.

Keith was normally a punctual man. He always knew when and where he needed to be. Though seeing the clock, he was pretty shocked to find out that he had missed his chance to go to sleep before school. 

“Shit.”

Eh..Two hours will do.

He closed his computer and changed his clothes. It was easy since he always wore his PJs underneath the old black hoodie. He cleaned the small canisters of energy drinks, feeling a bit too lazy for the rest at the end. He didn’t even try to get into the laundry stuff since there was a mountain of it and he couldn’t guess what kind of mythical creature lived inside.

He really wouldn’t mind who unless it was Mothman.

It needed a more luxurious bed otherwise.

 

He checked his messages and put it on his charger once he made sure no surprise text from Shiro showed up. When he laid down, staring at the ceiling like he did every night and day, he wasn’t thinking about his day or his life for some reason. All he had in mind was where he was in the game, the opportunities and a certain boy.

He seriously had to calm down now. He wasn’t THAT gay...yet.

As he closed his eyes, he let his mind wander....

About Mothman if course.


End file.
